Vyvyan gets a girl
by Justimagine935
Summary: My first ever TYO fanfic! sorry about the crap title, but there wasn't much else to say. Vyv comes up with a rouse to get his housemate into bed without him discovering it was ever his idea. sound strange? well of course it is! in true TYO style :) Anyway read and review, I warn its a slashfic, so don't like... don't read :D *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! hope you enoy this fic and please please read and review :) lets keep the rivyan alive hahaa**

Rick lay in his rickety bed and strained his ears; he had been waiting since 6am for Vyvyan to crash through his bedroom door and give him a bloody great whack. But it had been three hours and there was still no sign of the bastard anywhere.

"Strange" Rick exclaimed, rolling out of bed and pulling on his favourite dungarees, reasoning it must be his lucky day.

Peeping his head out of the bedroom door, he half expected the punk to be lying in wait with some viciously sharp object and braced himself to receive a blow. But still nothing came.

"Vyvyan?" Rick called into the silent house. Surely he wasn't missing out on his morning teeth kicking routine?

"Vyv?" He tried once more, leaning his ear against the punk's bedroom door. Silence.

Finally, he figured that he must have had a late night down the pub with those obscenely disgusting medical student friends of his. Blimey, if he had to be treated by any of them, he would surely return home with more diseases than he went with. "Pah!" Rick snorted at his own joke before skipping down the stairs, tightening his bunches as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rick" a familiar voice called from behind him, causing the poet to almost jump out of his skin. Whirling around he expected that stupid hippy, Neil, to be stood making breakfast, but instead found himself glaring at the flame haired punk, who sat calmly in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh…yes… good morning Vyvyan" Rick stuttered, carefully examining the mood of his housemate. He had never seen Vyvyan so calm; he could almost mistake him for someone normal. "You're up awfully early this morning" he remarked, surveying his surroundings in search of some kind of trap the punk had set. Perhaps an exploding chair or a trap door. But everything appeared normal.

"Yeah, I didn't go to bed last night." Vyvyan remarked, taking another small sip from his cup, hiding his smile. "I was out with my girlfriend" he finished, taking a cigarette from the pocket of his denim waistcoat and slipping it between his lips.

It had been silent for at least 3 minutes as Rick stood with a gormless expression, deciding if he had just heard what he thought. "You have a girlfriend?" he finally asked, shock plastered across his face.

"Yes" Vyvyan replied softly. "I do" he smiled.

Rick frowned and opened his mouth as if to say something, before snapping it shut and moving closer to his flatmate. "A real girlfriend?" he asked, unsure of how to react to the bewildering news.

"Of course a real one you idiot!" the punk growled, repressing the urge to smash his cup across Rick's face.

"PROVE IT!" Rick screeched, folding his arms across his chest. The sudden outburst almost knocked Vyvyan off his chair, he was usually the one to be making the most noise… he didn't enjoy being on the other end.

"How you puff?" He enquired, smirking as he saw the colour wash into the poets face. Anger or jealousy, he pondered.

He watched as Rick puzzled over his question, he was always so easy to read. "Got a picture?" he shouted the light bulb almost visible over his messy brown mop.

"Yep" Vyv laughed, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to his friend. Rick stared at the black haired woman on the photo, her eyes a deep blue and her skin soft and unblemished. A feeling washed over Rick that he had never experienced around Vyvyan and he was frightened to even admit it, he was jealous. That girl... woman… was so very beautiful, Rick could never even hold a candle to her. But why did he care? So what if she got to hold the punks hand? Kiss him…. Sleep with him.

"Arhh" Rick blurted as he stopped his flow of thought, of course he wasn't jealous of those things. It was just because he wanted a bird as well.

"What was that for?" Vyvyan smirked as he read every thought that travelled Rick's small brain. Jealousy, just as he thought. Massive puff. "Jealous, are we?" the flame haired boy teased, giving a small wink to the confused brunette boy.

"JEALOUS? PAH! Don't be ridiculous. I feel sorry for the poor cow, that's all." Rick shouted, making his way to the staircase before turning to Vyv once more. "And don't you EVER wink at me again" He spat before stomping his way up to his room and slamming the door shut.

-

Vyvyan waited until he heard the slam of Rick's door before pulling the picture from his pocket and laughing to himself. He had pinched it from one of Rick's girlie magazines whilst he had been at a lecture and the prat hadn't even noticed… he probably wanks over her every day.

The thought of Rick thinking of someone else like that caused the punks stomach to lurch as he crumpled the picture and lobbed into the bin. He had been thinking about Rick differently for the past few months, not quite understanding what he felt, but he was pretty sure it was puffy. He had gone out with his medical student friends for marathon nights out, getting off with random birds, but still couldn't get Rick out of his mind.

He groaned once more as he considered the mess he had gotten himself into. He hated that spotty bastard with every fibre of his being for so long, he couldn't live without him. He hated spending time without him and lately, even hated hitting him so much.

"GAHH" he yelped as he slammed his head into the wall in an attempt to stop the flow of soppy nonsense streaming through his brains. But instead, concentrated on his plan. He had decided one morning whilst slamming Ricks face repeatedly into the toilet, that he would experiment with the little puff. He would make up a girlfriend and see how Rick would react, he may even take it further, and experiment until Rick would finally break and admit he was a soppy, git-faced, virgin puff and that he wanted him… and then he would take his prize. No one would ever know that it was Vyv's idea.

"Genius" he praised himself before retrieving the picture from the bin and looking at his watch. "10am? Time for a little nap I think" he yawned, before making his way up to his room.

-

Rick sat on his bed, pondering the conversation he had just had. _Vyvyan… a girlfriend. The two just didn't sit right in his mind; surely it was a mishearing… although there wasn't an awful lot of words girlfriend sounds like._

"smirlfriend, birlfriend, tirlfriend" Rick thought aloud. _Come on, you're the peoples poet _he thought. "Sarcasm?" he thought aloud once more, before leaping into the air in victory. "YES! Of course" he smiled, he couldn't have been serious… although… why would he have a picture of a woman and show him.

"Oh for cliff's sake" he moaned before collapsing back onto his bed… all of this thinking was tiring him out, maybe a nap would do the trick.

_

_"Hi Rick" he heard a low voice coo as he turned around in his desk chair to see Vyvyan. He stood tall in the dark hallway outside his bedroom, wearing his usual denim and black outfit, the padlock glinting in the glow from his bedside lamp._

"Hi" he mumbled, unsure of how to react to his midnight caller. Vyvyan had never ventured out of his room after midnight, he was sure he had some kind of curse… it wouldn't surprise him if he was in some kind of cult. "What are you doing here? It's late" Rick asked, pointing towards the blackness of his dust smeared window.

"I have something for you" the punk smiled wickedly, stepping into the poet's bedroom and gently clicking the door shut behind him. "A gift" he explained, flashing Rick his best grin.

"You came to my bedroom at midnight… to give me a gift" Rick questioned, unbelieving of the stupidity of his housemate. "Why didn't you just give me it earlier?" he suggested, rubbing his eyes. It was far too late to be having a fight and he had a lecture early in the morning and needed his beauty sleep.

"I wanted to" Vyvyan replied in a tone Rick couldn't read, was he flirting? No, no, just being his usual arsey self.

"Ok. Vyvyan I don't know what you're up to, but can you hurry it along so I can get back to bed, please?" Rick sighed, huffing at the amount of time he had already wasted on this mindless drivel.

"Alright, close your eyes" the punk demanded before recognizing the red of anger rise in Rick's cheeks. "It's a surprise" he smiled, softening the features.

Rick sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable strike across his face. But was instead greeted with a warm heat surrounding his face, he could sense Vyv's face close to his.

"what are you do-" Rick started before having a strong mouth cover his, his lips crashing against the punks with almost brutal force. _He could taste the strange yet pleasant concoction of beer and mint on the punk's breath as the cold metal of his padlock crashed into his chest. Strong arms encased his waist and pulled them towards a warm chest, awakening the beginnings on an erection._

"NO!" the brunette screeched, forcing him out of the punk's arms and backing into the adjacent wall. He could see the disappointment on Vvyan's face as he pulled away.

"What's wrong, Rick? Don't pretend you haven't thought about this too" the punk smiled coolly, and took a step towards his trembling house mate.

"KEEP BACK YOU BIG PUFF" Rick yelped, reaching for the bat he kept under his bed for safety and waving it frantically in front of him. "I want no part in your girlie shenanigans" he cried.

"Oh, I think you do" the punk motioned to the front of Rick's pyjama bottoms which exposed his growing interest and tented upward, almost pointing at the smirking flame haired boy. Rick glared down at himself and cursed himself; he had never been able to control that thing he sighed.

"ARGH!" Rick yelled as his usual train of self-loathing thought was interrupted by Vyvyan who had turned him around and slammed him into the wall.

"I know this is what you want" he heard the voice of the punk encase him as his warm breath tickled at his ear, sending shiver down his spine. He could feel the pressure of the other boy's body pressing against his back, a large bulge softly grazing at his behind as he felt the gentle nibbling of Vyv's teeth on his ear lobe.

"No" he tried to whisper as he felt the punks strong hands travel up his sweating thighs and gently stoke the growing erection in his trousers. The nibbling was then replaced by a gentle sucking of his neck and he heard a small laugh escape the throat of the punk.

"I think you mean… fuck yes" He moaned into his ear once more, pushing his body further into his. "besides, I know you think about this all the time… me fucking the shit out of you" He grinned, nuzzling into the brunette's neck.

"How?! PRAY" Rick yelped, suddenly aware of a cool breeze encasing his body and the soft hand of Vyvyan gently clawing at the back of his head.

"Because this is your dream, you bastard" He replied coolly before drawing Rick's head back and driving it into hard stone wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review please :)**

_

Rick yelped as he felt his brow connect with the stone wall, wincing as he clutched his head and looked around his small dark room. He had expected to see Vyvyan ready to pounce and smash his face in, but was met with nothing. He had head butted the wall of his own accord.

_'Strange_' Rick thought as he rubbed the growing bruise on his forehead and pulled his covers back. Judging from the waning daylight he figured it was around 6pm, just in time for dinner with the rest of the house. Opening his bedroom door he peered into the hallway, no one seemed to be milling about the house which made a change from the usual havoc. Rick realized that, that was the longest nap he had ever managed to have without some kind of beating from Vyvyan. But somehow he had not enjoyed his day as much as he normally would have... suddenly he was missing the punks savage thrashing, but more than that - he missed Vyvyan himself.

Pushing the thought out of his mind he stomped down the stairs and turned into the kitchen almost dropping dead at the sight of Vyvyan on the couch. He had forgotten all about his dream until he caught sight of the flame haired boy calmly watching 'The Bastard Squad' on the TV, not even bothering to look at Rick as he entered.

_'Oh lordy, it didn't happen! It didn't happen!' _Rick's voice squealed in his mind. He had not had a naughty dream about Vyv. It was a nightmare... a trick of the mind... caused by Vyvyan's strange behavior. _'YES! It's his fault' _he nodded to himself. Vyvyan had been acting strange ever since he got his girlfriend, even the thought made the poet shiver, and hadn't even tried to start a fight with him since. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Evening Vyv" Rick smiled, plonking himself on the couch next to the punk.

"Evening" the punk smiled, much to the annoyance of Rick.

"What are you watching?" Rick tried again, shuffling closer to the flame haired boy.

Rick stared at the punk, waiting for a snarl or any sign of anger. But none showed.

"Bastard squad" he answered calmly and quietly, still refusing to look at the poet. He knew how much this would piss rick off, and it was working just as he wanted it to. soon, he would be begging for him to give him a good beating. Rick glared at the telly, he had no more conversation to annoy the punk with.. but he wasn't giving up that easy.

"Not out with your girlfriend tonight?" a nauseating feeling sank to the pit of his stomach at the mention of Vyv's new girl. He hated even thinking about it. and hated himself for hating it.

Vyvyan smiled and turned to look at Rick for the first time this evening. "No, I think she'll be too tired after yesterday" he answered cooly.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU-?!" Rick squealed before realizing how jealous he must have sounded.

Vyvyan's lips had turned into a proud grin at the response of Rick and felt there was no need for a full explanation to piss him off any further, a simple nod would do which he delivered before turning back to the TV to catch the last 5 minutes of his show.

Rick fell silent, gathering his thoughts together. He couldn't quite fathom his emotions... he recognized the obvious signs of shock, his mouth open and mouth agape. But he could feel a tingling in his palms as they began to sweat, he was angry and more than that, he was upset.

"YOU BASTARD" the words escaped his lips before he had a chance to pull them back. He had never been able to control his emotions, even as a child he was spit out insults before he even knew where he was. Vyvyan was now staring at the poet with bewilderment ... and perhaps even amusement, a small smirk playing on his lips, much to the frustration of Rick who swiftly turned on his heels and lunged for the stairs, taking them two at a time before locking himself in his room.

_What in the name of Cliff's trousers did I do that for? _He asked himself. What did it even matter that Vyvyan had slept with his girlfriend? It wasn't like he was cheating on him... but then why did it feel like he was? The feeling of betrayal was stabbing him in the gut harder and harder as he thought about Vyv. He had been lying in bed with that.. girl... touching her... feeling her. Had they spent hours together? Had she called out his name? Did she make him co-

Rick clutched his stomach as a tear rolled down his cheek. When had he started crying? He didn't remember. But all he knew was - he couldn't take it much longer...

-

Vyvyan Basterd smiled as he heard the door to the anarchist's bedroom slam closed. He had drove him almost to the point of insanity.

"completely brilliant" Vyv praised himself, as he pulled himself from the sofa and slowly made his way to the stairs. He figured another week of this torture and he would be able to make Rick do whatever he wanted. Although he had to be careful not to go overboard, or the poet would just have a girly hissyfit and never speak to him again.

He tiptoed up the stairs and pressed his ear against the poet's door. Sniffing... sobbing.

"gotcha" he whispered before turning and walking into his own bedroom. collapsing on the bed he thought of Rick across the hall. As much as he loved this game, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty at making the poet cry. He had discovered his feelings for him months ago and realized he couldn't stand the hurt the puffy bastard any longer, but he didn't realise making him cry would hurt as much as it did.

He wanted to just storm into Rick's bedroom and hold him in his arms and kiss him as hard as he could for as long as he could. but he couldn't, and that hurt him more than anything he could ever imagine. He could just picture what his friends would say if he turned up smooching with his brand new boyfriend. He was sure he would probably not survive the encounter. Rolling over he pulled an envelope from beside his pillow and opened it, taking a small photo and holding it to the light. It was the only photo ever taken of himself and Rick. They had taken it at Christmas when Rick's parents had come to visit and gifted them a disposable camera, which after three photographs was immediately destroyed. but Vyvyan had kept just this one. It showed Rick with a snowman jumper, smiling his usual gawky smile holding up his new Cliff Richard mug with Vyvyan's arm sloped over his shoulder and holding two fingers behind the poets head.

Vyvyan laughed to himself as he remembered the way they had all tried to act 'normal' and behave well. He remembers having enjoyed that day a lot... but returning to their usual violence the next day. He had forgotten about the picture until 2 weeks ago when it fell from the confines of his wardrobe, he had never been so happy in all of his life.

He was so wrapped up in his memories he barely noticed a small tap on the door and the small figure of Rick totter into his room, holding that god awful hanky.

"Vyvyan... what are you doing?" Rick asked, eying the small photo in the punk's grasp. "What's that?" He asked, causing the punk to jump from his sitting position and stuff the picture into his pocket, secretly hoping it didn't tare.

"NOTHING. Don't you know how to knock?" Vyv asked, pointing accusingly at the door.

"I did" Rick answered, his eyes fixed on the pocket of the punks jeans. Had really been looking at their photograph? "it's not nothing, it's that photograph of me and you last Christmas" Rick pointed out, watching the blossoming embarrassment blush into Vyv's face.

"NO IT ISN'T" He tried, crossing his arms against his chest in defiance.

Rick smiled as he recognized the old Vyvyan again. His features molded back into the same angry pout they always were. Finally. back to normal.

"YES IT IS" Rick smiled, knowing just how much it would piss the punk off. But hell! he had his first victory, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

The flame haired punk stared around the room for inspiration, he was stumped. He hated when Rick was right. "AHA! PROVE IT" he yelled, plonking himself back onto the bed in triumph.

"Well, give it to me and I will" Rick pouted, holding out his hand, his smile still playing on his lips.

Vyvyan thought long and hard for a moment, causing a deadly silence to fall in the room. "no" he replied, his voice calm and beckoning. "come and get it yourself" He smiled sweetly, lying back on his bed and placing his arms behind his head.

He watched as Rick recoiled and stared at the punk, contemplating the situation. "what... what do you mean?" He asked finally, suddenly shying away from the confrontation. He had come in here to tell Vyvyan he was sick of his stupid games and that he wanted him to stop being such a girly. But he would had never imagined that it would come to this.

"You heard what I said" the punk growled. "come and get it yourself" he repeated slowly, mocking the poet.

"But that would mean me touching your .. trousery area" Rick mumbled, fumbling with his handkerchief.

"yeah" Vyv smirked, curling one eyebrow. "what's the matter, you frightened.. virgin" he continued to tease watching the anger begin to stir in the anarchists face.

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" Rick screamed. "I just don't want to touch you. you're revolting... Anyway! I bet that's why you've got a photo of me isn't it?! You probably fancy me, don't you?! probably look at it every night and have a wet dream you great big pervy!" Rick snorted, before he felt a foot connect with his stomach sending him crashing against the back wall.

"SHUT UP!" the punk screeched grabbing the poet by his collar and shoving him against the wall, his face inches from his own. Rick only stared at the punk.. fear blazing in his eyes as he flinched at every breath vyv took.

minutes passed in silence when Rick finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Sorry" he squeaked, hoping to god Vyvyan wouldn't deliver another bone crunching kick.

" ." Vyvyan spat, before crashing his lips against Rick's in one swift motion. The poet squealed in shock as he felt the punks tongue slide between his lips and dart around his mouth. He could barely move as he was pinned against the wall by the punks strong thighs. He had no idea what to do as he poked his tongue out of his mouth, groaning as he felt Vyv's lips encase it, gently sucking before returning to nibbling his bottom lip. The assault seemed to last for ages, but as Vyvyan stepped back causing Rick to sink to the floor, it was over all too quickly.

Rick hobbled to his feet only to be met with a strong hand wrapped around his neck. "Listen. If you EVER tell ANYONE that I did that. EVER!" Vvyyan snarled, his fist tightening around Rick's throat. "I'll kill you" He finished, letting go of the poets neck and biting his lip one last time before throwing him out of his room and slamming the door behind him with a bang loud enough to cause an earthquake.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! okay so this is the third installment in the story, and there's only one more to go :) I don't really want to drag this one out, but I may write another in the future - either a lead on from this one or a different one entirely! but anyway, the next chapter is where the M rating lies, but here is some mega fluff! **_

_**Anyway, read and review and ENJOY**_

_**p.s just thought I'd mention it's been nice having a few little reviews, there isn't a big fan base for the young ones anymore - but I'm glad there's still some people out their - so thank you to all followers and reviewers!**_

x

chapter 3

Days had passed since the incident with Rick had occurred, and as Vyvyan stared out of the window into the empty streets, he couldn't understand why he had lashed out at the poet. After all, all that Rick had said had been completely true. Sighing, he heaved himself from the windowsill, wiping the thick dust from his old denim Jacket and stood before his door. He had become adept to avoiding Rick over the last few days, timing his trips to the bathroom and hiding if he came into contact with him. He tugged the door open a few inches, cursing at the creaking it emitted in protest, and stared into the empty halls. Their house had been in relatively good condition recently due to the lack of contact between Rick and Vyv. The floors were clear of all debris and only had a few sick stains from a party Vyv attended last week, but other than that, it was as clean as Buckingham palace!

"Thank god" The punk sighed in relief before tiptoeing onto the landing, pausing at the staircase to listen for any noise in the living room. straining his ears he could hear only two voices, muffled and mumbling but loud enough for the punk to gather Rick was not with the other flatmates.

Happily he jogged down the stairs, reasoning he had about 2 hours before the anarchist would be awake.

"Right you bastards, where's my breakfast?" The punk growled, seating himself beside Mike on a rickety chair.

"Morning Vyv" Mike greeted the punk, placing his newspaper on the table. "We haven't seen a great deal of you lately" He remarked, grabbing a bottle of milk and pouring its contents into a bowl of cornflakes, groaning as the curdled mess splashed into the bowl.

"Have ye not? GOOD!" the punk smiled before addressing the hippy with his usual aggressiveness. "NOW WHERE IS MY BLOODY BREAKFAST, HIPPY?!" He screamed, slamming two fist onto the table, causing Mike to spill his cornflakes on his new satin suit.

"oh Neil, look what you've done now! I rented this suit from Larry 'watch it or I'll smash your teeth in' mclarry" Mike groaned.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to. I'm sure it will come out with a bit of soap" The hippy piped up for the first time, as he stood over a pan of lentils.

"Well that's hardly the point is it Neil! I can't give this back to him now, can I?" Mike replied, grabbing a towel from the kitchen cabinet and dabbing away the milk stains.

"Well, actually, it wasn't my fault in the first place. It was Vyvs!" The hippy protested, pointing one lentil covered spoon at the punk who simply flashed him the V and grinned.

"well if you had brought me some breakfast when I'd asked, none of this would have happened. So its your fault. SMELLY!" The punk pointed out, resting his enormous boots on the table with a loud thud.

"We don't have any breakfast, that's why Rick's gone to the shops" Neil groaned before placing a lid over the stained and crusty lentil pan and leaving its contents to simmer. "We've only got a small amount of lentils to go around for tea" He finished, sinking into his chair.

Silence fell on the table and Vyvyan decided what action he would take. He was starving and couldn't afford to go out to eat... he had spent all of his money on Babycham and hamster food last week. But if he stayed, he would have to see Rick again. "oh.." he mumbled at last. unsure of what his next sentence would be.

"Are you ok, vyv?" Mike interrupted his thought. He had been waiting for Vyv to kick off, maybe smash a plate over the hippies skull or simply scream until he was given some food.

"What? .. er.. yeah" he replied, still considering the option of starvation.

"Its just that you seem different lately. Is something wrong? are you in trouble?"Mike continued his questioning, but Vyvyan was no longer listening. He instead was staring at the hippy who stared back intently, like he was reading his mind. He swore he held some kind of super power in the ragged, brown mop he called hair.

"Or is it something to do with R-" The Hippy started, before Vvyyan was up in a flash and lunging for his head, wrestling him into a head lock and leaning to whisper to him.

"Don't you say a bloody word, hippy" He growled, before shoving him into the oven, watching as the lentils spilled out over Neil, soaking him entirely.

"HI EVERYBODY, I'M BA'AC- oh" Vyvyan froze as he heard Rick's wailing voice echo around the house.

"Thank goodness, come here with the grub Rick. I'm wasting away over here... and you don't want to disappoint all of my girlfriends, do you?" Mike smiled, waving the anarchist who stood rooted to the front doormat staring at the flame haired boy. He hadn't seen him since the night they... kissed. He had woken up that morning as happy as Larry Mclarry after a teeth-smashing down the pub and had sprung out of his bed like a spring lamb. That happiness had waned after the realisation the punk did not even want to see him... he could have sworn he had seen him out of the corner of his eye a few times around the house. But he figured it was a trick of the mind... after all... why would he want to avoid the person he fancied.

"Hi Vyvyan" he tried, regaining his confidence and striding past the punk to place the two carrier bags on the table. He waited for a reply for at least four minutes before turning around to find no one there.

"Whats wrong with him?" Mike asked, jumping at the sound of Vyvyan's door slamming above them.

Rick stared at the empty seat around the table as they tucked into their cereal, he had hoped that Vyvyan would have snapped out of his strop by now and just joined them for breakfast. But he had been in his room for 3 hours now, and was scarily quiet.

"Maybe he isn't feeling very well" Neil suggested, scraping his left over cornflakes back into the box.

"don't be stupid, Neil. Vyvyan hasn't been ill in years." Rick sighed, pushing his breakfast around the bowl. He had lost his appetite after two days with no contact with Vyv and had yet to realize why. It was Vyvyan who fancied him! not the other way around. Rick was obviously the innocent (But of course amazingly attractive ) guy that everyone wanted a bit of trouser action with, he couldn't help being so alluring. But then why did he miss that complete bastard. It was a few minutes before Rick realised that Mike and Neil had asked him a question and barely realised his face had turned bright red with thinking of the punk.

"What?" He yelped defensively, leaping from his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well,er, we just asked if you and him had fallen out?" Neil asked.

Rick glanced at the hippy and mike, his mind swimming with potential answers. He barely knew what to say. They hadn't fallen out - but falling out and having his faced stoved in would be the usual relationship between the two boys. So... they had fallen in.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to insinuate something? Is that some filthy innuendo?" Rick screeched, like always, when his mind is overrun with thinking, he can't control his mouth.

"Well, no... er... well.." The hippy started before backing off towards the stairs, ready to bolt as soon as Rick exploded.

"THEN WHAT!" The anarchist yelled, lunging for the hippy who sprinted up the stairs, reaching the landing before Rick had even reached the first step. He breathed a sigh of relief, but yelped as he felt a strong hand clutch his arm and pull him into a room.

"Right, look here hippy. What do you know?" Neil groaned as he rubbed his arm and looked around Vyv's room. It only occured to him then, that he had never actually been in the punks room before.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, cowering as Vyv stood over him with a cricket bat, ready to pounce.

"In the kitchen. You know something, don't you? what is it?!" The punk screamed, pointing the bat in the hippy's face.

"well, er, not much. Just about a week ago, I heard some arguing coming from your bedroom, and then I heard you say that... er... you kissed someone. And then I peared out of my door and saw Rick fall out of your room." He finished, tensing his muscles to recieve an inevitable whack of a baseball bat, and breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes to find Vyv sat on his bed.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag" the punk sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Neil asked, pulling himself from the floor.

"Me and Rick" Vyvyan replied blandly, throwing the bat to the floor in anger.

"You mean... you two are... together?" Neil smiled, much to the punks annoyance.

"No!" He shouted, causing the hippy to almost jump out of his skin.

"But.. you want to be?" The hippy smiled, still keeping his distance from the volatile punk. He had never witnessed Vyvyan showing any kind of emotion for anybody, especially not Rick! and as much as he liked this calm and human side of Vyv, he knew it couldn't last and was ready to abort his mission whenever the steam began to rise. But Vyvyan just glanced to the hippy and gave a simple nod, fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist.

"Well, why don't you like, talk to him" Neil suggested, still unbelieving that he was giving advice to the man who usually would rather die than talk to him.

"I don't know what to say" the punk groaned.

"maybe you don't need to say anything, maybe just show him" Neil tried again, he had always been for male male relationships and often walked with his friends in the gay pride festivals, but was not a homosexual himself. "All love is beautiful love" he caught himself saying out loud, causing a grimace of disgust of Vyv's face, who reached for the bat, causing the hippy to yelp and run for the exit.

"Puff" Vyv sighed.

-

It was 6pm and Rick sat staring out of his window, watching student heading out for a night on the town, all dressed up and laughing. He hated that. He hadn't been out since first year and that only lasted three minutes, before he's had one glass of cider he'd already passed out.

"Bastards" He mumbled to himself. He could go out if he wanted to, he didn't have to take his so called 'friends'. he could go on his own, make new friends!

"Yeah" he replied to himself, turning to his wardrobe and throwing the doors open to find only his dress. "Well, what I'm wearing is pretty damn sexy" he snorted, he didn't need fancy clothes to impress the girls, he just needed himself.

Trotting downstairs, he couldn't wait to see the look on the guy's faces when he says that he's going out on the town. _Bet they'll all want to come with me! Well, they're not ruddy invited, the facists! _He laughed to himself.

"Right! I'm off out you bunch of bog brushes, don't wait up cos I'll be coming home with a clan of babe rated... well... babes" He finished with a nod, staring at the three housemates watching telly.

"Yeah bye rick, see you at 9" Mike replied, causing a stir of sniggers from the other two flat mates.

"FASCISTS" The anarchists screamed before slamming the front door and taking off into the town.

it took 10 minutes of walking before Rick realized he didn't have enough money to actually get into any clubs, but he had three quid. "Enough for a pint" he reasoned, before turning on his heel and heading back to the 'kebab and calculator'.

sitting in the corner he surveyed the other customers with disgust. They were all fat, bearded old codgers with no teeth. "Fab" he sighed, not a single female in sight. Ignoring the rest of the group he took a sip out of his beer and grimaced, he had always hated the taste of beer and always preferred cider or a fanta, but he'd heard it is much more manly to have a large pint. Smacking his lips, he pulled a copy of 'The sociological imagination' from his pocket and pulled it open, determined to stay out till at least half past 9... just to prove mike wrong. He could make up that he had some fantastic birds round for some mega rumpo.

"Hello sweetie, can I sit here then" Rick heard the gruff voice, before he felt a large though squash his and turned to find one of the large older men from the bar squeezing into the booth next to him.

"Erm, well" He stuttered, shuffling away from the man.

"Aw come on sweetcheeks, I'm not gonna hurt ya" The man smiled, revealing a half set of yellow teeth, with gaps after almost every black tooth. Rick grimaced as he felt the stale breath of the man on his neck and the waft of at least 13 pints.

"Thats nice, but I'd much rather be on my own, thank you very much" Rick sighed, returning to his book, hoping that like all bullies, if he ignored him, he would go away. But instead he felt a hand clutch onto his thigh and the foul breath tickling his neck.

"You're a lovely looking lad, aren't you? proper little sweetie" The man growled, before he felt the hand move up his leg, causing him to jump from his sheet and lunge to the other side of the booth. At this point the bar was beginning to fill up and people were milling around left, right and center, barely noticing the young boy being molested.

"look! can you just get off me please!" Rick squealed, using his book as a sort of guard between himself and the man. "I'm not like that!"

"of course you are" The man laughed heartily, the cracks in his red, wrinkled skin deepening with every raspy inhale. "You're a little puff, but don't you worry, cause I can show you what a **big** puff is like" the man purred, before reaching out and grabbing Rick again by the leg pushing himself against him.

"NO!" Rick protested as the man continued to grope at the poet's legs, his could smell the sweat and must of the man as he forced his lips onto his. Rick prayed for a miracle as he tried to beat the man off him, desperately trying not to gag or throw up every time his foul lips touched his own.

"OI" Rick's ears pricked at a familiar sound. "GET OFF HIM YOU FAT BASTARD, HE'S MINE" Rick heard the punk screech as he felt the weight being lifted from his body and thrown to the ground. At this point the pub had stopped to watch the action as Vyvyan laid into the man twice his size.

The words had barely registered in Rick's mind until Vyvyan had finished his beating and the man scampered away. He woke from his daze as he felt Vyvan's hand on his own pulling him from his chair and marching out of the pub, he was pulled along the streets and into the house and before he knew where he was, he was face to face with Vyvyan in the punk's bedroom.

"What the hell was all that?" Rick asked, looking at Vyv's bloodied knuckles.

"I was saving you from grizzly Adam's over there, what did it look like?!" The punk spat back, grabbing a cloth from a sock from his bedroom floor and wrapping it around his hand like a bandage.

"yes" Rick started, before perching himself next to Vyv on his bed. A dangerous move to make, but he judged after what he had just done, it was safe to do so. "why? You hate me" Rick finished, trying to gain eye contact with the punk.

"I know" He answered, making Rick's heart sink into his chest. "And if I didn't love you, I'd happily laugh while you got a good seeing to... but you're mine, so you're going to have to deal with it" the punk finished, finally turning to the poet to see two blue eyes, staring widely back.

"did you just say you love me?" The poet smiled, ignoring the rest of the sentence as his heart back into his chest, beating like no tomorrow.

"Yes bu-" The punk started before he was knocked to the floor by the force of Rick's kiss.

"GET OFF ME YOU PUFF" Vyvyan growled, pushing the poet to the floor.

" I love you too, you complete bastard" the poet smiled, climbing back onto the punk and pressing his lips to his once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the last installment of this story I'm afraid. I don't want to turn this into a huge** **story as I think it would ruin it! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) you're all great! and I hope you enjoy this last chapter! (p.s this chapter is mature! and contains sex, so if you don't like that then don't read this haha :))  
**

Thank you!

x

Chapter 4

Rick could barely believe what he was doing, and what's more, he couldn't believe Vyvyan was letting him. Slipping his tongue between the punks lips he sighed, he had never really kissed anybody in his life, let alone another boy, but something felt right... and good. He smiled as he heard the flame haired boy moan quietly beneath him as he took his tongue into his mouth, gently sucking on its tip.

"That's dangerous" He heard the punk say, as their eyes met. "Didn't your mum ever tell you not to play with fire" He smiled wickedly, pulling the slender poet underneath him, trapping his body with a strong thigh. Usually, this would be Rick's cue to let out his typical spout of rage or call him a fascist, but not this time. Instead he lay there, the colour flushing in his cheeks as he felt a familiar stirring in his groin, the knotting in his stomach and the lust burning in his eyes.

"Yes she did. But that doesn't mean I listened" he growled, grasping the cold metal of the padlock swinging from the punk's neck and yanking him down for a lip-crushing kiss. His tongue swirling around his mouth, exploring, taking only small breaks to nipple on his lower lip. This had seemed to awaken something in Vyvyan, who swiftly grabbed the poets hands and extended them above his head, before letting his own roam the length of his torso, groping the material clad body that lay underneath, like a present waiting to be ripped open.

"I've never liked this fucking shirt" he smiled, looking deep into Rick's eyes before tearing the shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room.

"VYVYAN" Rick yelped, staring down in horror at his ruined shirt. "That's ruddy inconsiderate" he began before Vyvyan's mouth smashed against his own, silencing him with the taste of beer and mint, a combination that Rick couldn't get his head around.

"shh" the punk cooed softly, running his fingers down the poets bare chest. He couldn't believe that the spotty herbet could be this intoxicating, his chest was smooth to the touch and resembled porcelain, only blemished by two small pink nipples. Vyvyan kissed Rick one more time before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, biting his jaw quite hard and taking one of the hard pink nubs into his mouth, lapping it greedily.

Rick moaned involuntarily at the assault, gripping onto the orange mop for dear life."Fuck Vyvyan" He whispered, unable to hide the plea of urgency in his voice.

"Don't worry, we will" The punk winked up at the poet, proud of his own joke. Before sitting up and pulling the poet to his face and biting his lip hard. "Ok. I'm going to get undressed now, and if you touch me. I'll kill you" he smiled, before lapping up the blood that had oozed from Rick's swollen lip.

Rick nodded sullenly in response and crawled onto the punk's bed, wrapping his arms around his body. He watched in fascination as the flame haired boy began to disrobe, firstly pulling off his gigantic army boots and then his denim waist coat before moving to the bits Rick found most interesting. He watched carefully as the punk pulled his black shit over his head, revealing a lightly toned chest, dotted with scars and cuts, which he had to admit, he wasn't surprised about. He waited as Vyv pulled down his tight jeans and clambered over to the bed in only his grey boxer shorts, which Rick had noticed had some holes and patchwork woven into its material.

"God, don't you have any other clothes" rick teased as Vyvyan took his rightful place between his legs, slapping Rick playfully before returning his lips to his. "Now, I don't think this is quite fair. You've still got your girly trousers on" the punk pointed out, teasing the waistband of his dark blue trousers. Rick could barely breath as Vyvyan roughly grabbed the waistband of his trousers and wrestled them down his hips, throwing them over his shoulder.

"Vyvyan, this is stupid, what are we doing?" he mumbled, shuffling uncomfortable beneath the punk's heavy weight. The demon of fear had struck him shortly after he had been undressed and had devoured him whole. He hadn't even kissed anyone before now, how could he possibly have sex? and with a man!

"what are you talking about you great big puff!" the punk laughed, kneeling between the poets legs and towering over him like a menace. "look at you, you can barely contain your excitement in those disgusting, if slightly ironic, girl bait underpants." Vyvyan pointed out, motioning to Ricks package desperately seeking freedom from its cotton prison.

"Well that's charming coming from you. You're the one trying to shag me, so you're the puff" Rick replied with his usual horrendous decorum, presenting Vyvyan with one of his best pouts. Rick had felt rather pleased with his response until he felt the punks warm hand travel up his thigh, brushing his erection through the material.

"Really?" he breathed in Rick's ear, gently sucking on the lobe. Rick felt his cock stir, waking from its almost life-long sleep. He wanted to push it against the punk, to stop the tormenting fingers, but he had to win this one! "I think you like this a lot, don't you" The tormenting voice continued, its breath tickling the hairs on the poets neck as it spoke.

Vyvyan wasn't wrong, he had almost forgotten to breath, letting out a strangled cry as Vyvyan rested his palm against his package, he couldn't bare it much longer. "JUST FUCKING TOUCH ME" The poet roared, feeling the anger mounting in his chest and the throbbing in his cock.

"that's more like it" the punk smiled, pulling the remaining clothes from Rick's body and taking the poet's length in his hand, pumping in small delicate motions. "You're bigger than I thought you would be, virgin" Vvy smiled, eyeing the large portion currently seeping precum over his fingers.

Rick blushed slightly, feeling exposed and embarrassed under Vyvyan's longing gaze. he never knew Vyvyan could be this fun... or sexy. "just shut up" the poet moaned, wrapping his hands around the punks neck, cradling his face to his. He could feel the punks hand gripping him softly, his wrist moving quicker and quicker with each pump. He threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loud as he dragged his nails down Vyvyan's back, drawing blood from old scars.

He was so close to the edge, with Vyvyan sucking his neck and growling into his ear. The sensation was amazing as he felt the hickey begin to rise on his neck, he knew it would be hard to explain in the morning, but at the moment the blend of pain and pleasure was just too good to refuse.

"Don't be greedy you bastard" Vyvyan growled, releasing Rick who looked to him with pleading eyes. "It's my turn" the punk grinned, pulling his boxers from his pale body. Rick scuttled to the end of the bed and stared at Vyvyan in horror.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT" Rick squealed.

"why not?" The punk asked, grabbing the poet by the legs and pulling him towards him.

"Because...well... I'm scared" Rick mumbled, fidgeting with the bed sheets nervously.

Vvyan seemed to mull this over for a moment, deciding how to react. eventually he smiled and leaned over the trembling body of his housemate. "I'm not going to hurt you, I love you" He smiled, pulling his hand to his face to stroke Rick's cheek lovingly.

"o... okay" Rick stuttered, smiling back at his new boyfriend. Vyvyan nodded and settled himself between Rick's legs, taking his own length. "Ready?" Vvy asked, staring down at Rick who had screwed his eyes shut in anticipation. The anarchist nodded and Vyv took action, guiding himself between Rick's legs and pushing gently, amazed at the hot tight feel of Rick.

Rick groaned in pain at the feel of Vyvyan's length stretching him. The punk had paused to allow him to adjust to his large size, and as the pain began to subside, he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw the punks face hovering above his own, he had begun sweating, causing his hair lose its shape, flopping down across his forehead. The cold metal of the padlock clung to Rick's chest connecting them, and Vyv leaned down to peck the poets lips lightly.

"ok" Rick smiled, pulling his legs around the punks hips.

"let's go then" the punk smiled, as he slowly thrusted into Rick.

The pain had almost gone as the pleasure began to take over. Rick had not expected it to feel good, but as he heard Vyvyan grunting above him, he felt himself bringing his hips up to meet the punks, meeting his thrusts. "shit" the punk groaned, leaning down to kiss a line from ricks ear to his lips.

"mmm" was all that Rick could muster as he felt the sweat running down his chest, the feel of Vvyyan's bare skin against his own was too much to handle.

"I thought of something you might like" the punk grinned, as he reached between their trembling bodies to grip Rick's length. "like this?" He asked, gently kissing Rick on the forehead.

"god yes" the poet moaned as Vyvyan pumped Ricks length faster and faster. He felt Vvyan quicken his thrusts, sweating harder with the effort as he moaned with every connection their skin made.

"Rick, cum with me" He whimpered against Rick's shoulder, the pleasure beginning to mount as he pulsed inside Rick's hot tight body.

The next few seconds seemed to go so slowly, with the two boys clutching each others sweating bodies as they climaxed in unison. With Vyvyan collapsing in a heap on top of Rick, panting as he pulled the poet against him.

Rick smiled weakly at Vyv, exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

**_The dreams he had were nothing compared to the bliss new reality he had discovered. Although it would take some getting used to, he couldn't wait to start a new lifestyle with Vyvyan. He knew it would create some trouble with some of Vyv's friends, but he didn't care - he would never be in danger again with Vyvyan protecting him. It was hard to believe that all along Vyvyan had been in love with him, and even more difficult to believe he had loved him too. This was it! They were the lovers, the students... THE YOUNG ONES!_**


End file.
